


Maybe Your Prince Charming Could Be a Princess

by thekrakenhasbeenunleashed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekrakenhasbeenunleashed/pseuds/thekrakenhasbeenunleashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short one shot in which Lexa, prompted by a dare from her friends, decides to serenade a very attractive Princess Aurora right in the middle of Disney World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Your Prince Charming Could Be a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is just a very short little drabble that I just had to write after I watched a video on Facebook. Hope you enjoy it. Depending on the reaction you guys have to it I may decide to flesh it out and make it a short 2 or 3 chapter fluff piece. This poor fandom could always use a little more fluff to soothe our sad and broken little gay hearts. Let me know what you think.

_What the hell are you doing?_ That was the only thought at the forefront of Lexa's mind as she nervously wiped her sweaty palms against the course material of her jeans. _Left, right, left, right._ She concentrated on her footsteps, mentally forcing herself to continue moving forward. She didn't dare to chance a glance behind her, knowing that if she did, she would be met with the sight of her stupid friends with their stupid smug grins plastered across each of their stupid faces. They were the reason she was even in this situation in the first place. _Fucking dicks._

     The brunette suddenly found her shoes very fascinating as she continued towards her destination, purposely avoiding eye contact with the source of her current state of discomfort. Sensing that she had nearly closed the distance between her and her destination, Lexa looked up and felt her breathing hitch as she locked gazes with the most stunning pair of electric blue eyes she had ever seen. Taking a deep calming breath to try and quell her nervousness, she took another tentative step forward. Princess Aurora looked at her expectantly. _It's now or never._

     “I know you.” Lexa sang the words timidly at first, unsure of the reaction it would garner from the girl standing in front of her. She pushed on, despite her wavering confidence. “I walked with you once upon a dream.” She saw a hint of an amused smile appear on the other girl's face, which caused the brunette to continue singing, more confidently this time. “I know you. The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.” Lexa's heart nearly stopped beating in her chest as the princess's face broke into a wide, brilliantly glowing smile. “And I know it's true. That visions are seldom all they seem.”

     Lexa faltered a bit as Aurora stepped towards her and gently grasped her wrist and pulled the brunette's hand forward until it came to rest on the slope of the blonde's hip. A slightly confused Lexa finally caught on as the princess took her other hand in her own. Taking the lead, the taller girl began waltzing the both of them around on the pavement as she continued her song.

     “But if I know you, I know what you'll do.” Verdant eyes never faltered as they stared intently into each other's eyes and Lexa continued to serenade the beautiful creature in front of her. Time stood still and nothing existed outside of the two of them. The brunette was convinced that she could stay lost in those endlessly blue eyes forever.

      “You'll love me at once. The way you did once upon a dream.” Much to Lexa's chagrin, the song came to and end and their waltz was over. She gave the princess a shy smile and ducked her head. To her surprise, she felt a slender finger tilt her head back up and a warm palm slide against the side of her face. She fought the urge to lean into the contact.

      “Oh my God! That is the best thing that's happened to me today. Thank you so much!” The blonde's voice was like the most beautiful music to Lexa's ears. The brunette gave a small nod and a warm smile as she felt a blush creep over her face. As she turned away to leave, she felt a small tug at her wrist and heard the princess's voice ring out once again. Lexa turned back to face the blonde with a questioning look.

      “Wait! Don't you want to take a photo? I'll even sign it for you.” Aurora asked with a small smile and an eyebrow slightly raised. “I mean, it's the least I could do after that beautiful song.”

      Lexa shrugged. Like as if she could say no to that face. “Sure.”

      The two of them posed for the camera, arms wrapped around each others waists. The brunette enjoyed the momentary closeness to the beautiful girl. She went over to the photo station and waited for the picture to print. After paying attendant for the print, she walked back over to where the blonde stood, holding out the photo. Aurora took it with another breathtaking smile and flipped it over. Taking a Sharpie, she began to write out her message and finished it off with a signature. She glanced around them as she handed it back with a small smirk as she leaned in close to the brunette's ear. Lexa shivered as the blonde's hot breath ghosted against the shell of her ear.

      “My name is Clarke, by the way. I hope you'll use that. Thanks again for the song.” With that, the princess walked away. Lexa could have sworn she was swinging her hips a little more than what could be deemed necessary. Or appropriate. With a little confusion at the blonde's last words, she flipped the photo over and chuckled as she read the message. It simply contained a phone number with a signature underneath it. She turned back towards her friends with a smirk.

       _Best. Dare. Ever._

 


End file.
